Captured (3C)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: The Sniper and his Spotter have been captured in the Holy Land in service to their King before returning to England.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch).

I held him as he died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Captured

In the waning light of the evening sun the bound sniper curses loudly as a Saracen guard violently strikes his struggling spotter on the head with the sharp pummel of his sword knocking him out creating a large bloody gash on the side of his head. The guards brutally drag the unresisting man towards his master and drop him onto the old unstable chair directly in front of him causing it to rock and creek ominously. Robin, cursing viciously, violently struggles against his tightly bound wrists seething with homicidal hatred as they tie Much's hands to the chair behind him then hears one exclaim, "He has markings on his back!" and watches as they undo the bindings and roughly rip off his spotter's tunic. Robin grins evilly while flinching from their collective high pitched shriek as all scream at once, "Nizaris!" and flee, all except for one, who in his frightened haste binds the Nizaris's hands ineptly to the chair behind him then flees the tent leaving them alone.

As darkness slowly creeps over the two comrades, Robin glares angrily at his protector who is still out cold with his chin resting heavily against his chest, eyes closed, blood weeping from his head wound pooling on the desiccated desert sand. Once more Robin strikes his foot against his servant's leg calling out angrily, "MUCH! WAKE… UP!" when his servant still does not stir Robin stomps as best as he can on his foot. Still receiving no response Robin stares with dread at his servant intently watching for any movement of his best friend's chest and sees a tear leave the unconscious man's eye. After confirming that Much is still alive he takes a deep breath of the hot desert air, calms himself, and repeatedly calls soothingly, "Much, wake up. Wake up Much, wake up. Follow my voice Much and wake up." allowing his friend's unconscious mind to follow his voice.

* * *

_Wondering why they were here as they are silent snipers not infantrymen, frantically in agonizing denial, Much harrowingly shouts, "Master wake UP! Master! Oh please Robin, wake UP!" Then howling in fathomless agony, "NO!" Much looks up from the man lovingly cradled in his lap through tearful eyes to his dripping blood soaked hands then back in abject horror at the gaping fist sized hole in his best mate's chest, his blood thickly flowing unhindered towards him soaking his desert tan tunic a dark crimson. Then stares in thought numbing anguish at Robin's open unseeing eyes and shakes him once more in utter disbelief that the man he's been with since birth answers no more, and flinging back his head screams out in horrific agony unwilling to live, "ROBIN!" Hanging his head beyond anguished sorrow, he harshly presses his dagger against his throat, but as he begins to drag it across ending his life to join his brother he feels it pulled firmly away as a voice whispers sternly in his ear, "NO!" Weeping in bone aching sorrow he hears footsteps running through the dry brush towards him and feels rough callous hands wrap around his biceps and under his arms forcing him to release his best mate and the weapon held in his limp left hand. Struggling violently against the unrelenting grip he screams in fathomless grief, "NO! LET ME BE! GO AWAY!" and helplessly watches as his brother in all but name is picked up and carried off as he's dragged in the opposite direction fighting furiously. Feeling a sharp sting his mind fades to darkness and hears gently whispered words as though spoken from afar, _"Much, wake up. Wake up Much, wake up. Follow my voice Much and wake up." _Hungrily_ _latching onto the sound of his best mate's familiar voice he follows it until the words become clear and upon opening his eyes looks around until he finds his master still alive sitting across from him._

* * *

After what seems like eternity, Robin watches as his best mate slowly opens his eyes, hesitantly lifts his head and looks around slowly. When Much's eyes finally lock on him Robin is startled hearing Much exclaim more joyfully than usual, "Master! You're alive!" watching as he struggles against his bindings. Robin sighs gratefully inside but glares at his servant saying sarcastically, "No thanks to _you_!" Startled, Much narrows his eyes frowning at his master's indignant response, glances about realizing it was only a horrible dream, and remembering where they are and how they got there, leans forward glaring back replying hotly, "Well if you would have taken the shot when I told you instead of waiting for the other _optional_ targets we would not have been _CAUGHT_!" Robin leans forwards, their foreheads nearly touching, and responds irritably, their eyes locked, "Fine words from a _SERVANT_!" and kicks Much's chair causing it to creak and sway precariously. Much glares at Robin and says cruelly, "Coming to the Holy Land was _NOT_ my idea! YOU talked me into it! _YOU_ are my Lord and Master and _WE _are _supposed_ to trust and protect each other!" and kicks his master's chair causing it to crack loudly. The two childhood best mates glare at one another noses mere millimeters apart for a moment longer then Robin forcefully kicks Much's chair hard enough causing it to splinter and crumble sending his servant crashing to the sand smirking in satisfaction. Much, sprawling angrily on the sand, violently twists his hands quickly unbinding them from the slipshod knots, then seeing the self-satisfied smirk on his master's face, leaps up and dashes forwards tackling his master causing his chair to collapse in splinters with both sliding several feet away as they wrestle and harshly punch one another on the hot sand neither realizing that they are now both free.

Much, on his knees straddling his master's stomach about to land a harsh punch directly to Robin's face, abruptly stops, looks with surprise at his master's free hands, one held up protectively in front of him, and the other balled up into a tight fist ready to deck him, then looks at his own and exclaims quietly, "We're free!" Robin gazes in sudden amazed confusion at his free hands as Much abruptly grabs a handful of his master's tunic under his chin and unceremoniously draws him to his feet standing up along with him. Robin, with his hand still drawn back about to pound his best mate in the face, instead instantly throws his arms around him as his servant spontaneously does the same and echoing one another exclaim whole heartedly, "And that is why I love you!" then quickly break apart and rush over to their belongings neither wasting time gathering up their gear.

Robin tosses Much his ripped tunic then shoulders his recurve bow and picks up his gracefully curved Saracen sword, twirls it expertly, and returns it to its rightful place in his belt. Then quickly glancing around, finds some discarded but fairly clean rags on the other side of the tent, darts over gathering them up, and sprints back grabbing his servant roughly by the shoulder stopping him, whips away Much's bloody cloth cap shoving it inside his tunic, then wraps the cleanest of the cloths multiple times around his friend's bleeding head. Confused, Much reaches up touching his wound as though feeling the pain for the first time, flinches, shrugs, dons his torn tunic, and shoulders his pack then picks up both of his gold inlaid Saracen swords and stands protectively by his master hurriedly asking, "Now what?"

Robin stares curiously at his best friend hesitating for only an instant before replying earnestly, "Escape!" Much nods once and swiftly but silently approaches the tent entrance and after looking around the dimly lit and inhabited alley, motions his master to the rear of the tent. Robin dashes off and wielding his dagger slashes a new opening in the tent fabric as Much places his swords in his belt and pulls a dagger as he sprints across the tent following his master. When his spotter catches up Robin draws apart the fabric and steps through with his loyal friend hard on his heels, and after feeling fingers press against his back darts off into the darkness.

Fleeing by the light of a half-moon partially aided by randomly places torches, the two swiftly leapfrog their way through the occasionally occupied semi-dark convoluted alleyways created by the numerous tents, pavilions, and sandstone structures, occasionally forced to send an errant soldier to paradise either by sword, dagger, or arrow until they reach the edge the walled encampment. Robin motions upwards and Much stitches his fingers together giving his master a foot hold up. After Robin quickly steadies himself upon the narrow wall he reaches down assisting his servant up with him, then together they drop to the far side dashing off into the partial darkness of the desert night. As they run hearing the angry shouts of pursuit, Much grips his master's arm directing him into a canyon maze and after topping a hill pausing for only a moment, continue back into the canyons winding their way to the closest city gate.

Exceedingly tired after running a lengthy distance in the deep desert sand they reach the nearest walled city, but as young as they are, pause to catch their breath out of sight of the gate's guards. After gaining some stamina a short time later, Much stares impatiently at his master until he swiftly dispatches two arrows directly into the hearts of the unsuspecting guardsmen. As quickly as their pained legs will take them, they run out of the darkness through the now unguarded gate where Much smoothly parts the ropes with his razor edged sword slamming the huge gate shut behind them with a deeply satisfying booming thud. Breathing deeply as they lean their backs heavily against the iron banded two foot thick wooden gate, they pause looking around them catching their breath. After a relaxing moment, Robin points off in a westerly direction and together they quickly lose themselves in the city's deserted streets swiftly disappearing into the relative safety of its dark insidious shadows barely hearing the pounding sounds of angered unrelenting pursuit.

* * *

Lord Charles looks over at Lord Mathew as he dutifully cleans his sword and asks, "Where's General Locksley and Much?" Lord Mathew shrugs as he replies, "Lord _Robin_ and his _servant_ disappear regularly on errands for the King, you'll get used to it." Lord Charles stops and replies, "I've noticed that, but never for this long, I'm worried." Lord Mathew stops cleaning his armor and stares at the man sitting across from him in thought and asks disapprovingly, "You're worried about Much aren't you?" Lord Charles shrugs remaining silent. Lord Mathew tells him reprovingly, "I've seen the two of you talking laughing and drinking together, how can you be friends with a peasant?" With narrowing eyes and a chill in his voice Lord Charles tells him coolly, "He's more than _just_ a servant, he's the best damn swordsman I've ever seen, and I just_ happen_ to like him." Lord Mathew, unable to comprehend the concept of being friends with a peasant, pauses ignoring Lord Charles' response and says to no one in particular, "Lord Robin _has_ been gone for a rather long time." Then to Charles exclaims decisively, "Let's go ask the King!" Lord Charles, startled by the conversational whiplash, stares nervously at Lord Mathew as he rises and stutters, "Ask… ask the King?" Lord Mathew nods and motions for him to rise and together they march to the King's pavilion.

Once outside King Richard's quarters Lord Mathew calls out, "My Liege it is I Lord Mathew!" and from inside George responds, "Enter!" Lord Mathew strides in closely followed by a nervous Lord Charles. As Lord Mathew stands at ease before his King, Lord Charles firmly plants his feet and stands at ridged attention still anxious at being so close to his Sovereign Lord. King Richard glances at the two dissimilar stances and grinning to himself while examining his maps asks calmly, "What is it Lord Mathew?" Lord Mathew replies, "I am wondering where our General is." King Richard sighs harshly, lays down his quill, and stares at Lord Mathew firmly in his eyes and curtly replies, "_That_ is none of your concern." Lord Charles hesitantly says, "Your Majesty, it's just that they have been away for far too long." The King glares at him causing him to straighten abruptly and look straight forward and away. The King glances between the two, his maps, then at George who is standing in his usual spot along the side of the pavilion looking anxiously concerned, then stares back at the two Lords as he motions all of his personal guardsmen away. After they are alone he tells the two Lords sternly, "You are ordered _never_ to tell anyone else but Lord Robin and Much were captured a couple weeks ago but have escaped and have disappeared inside a fortified walled city. Accordingly my opposing General has sent an inordinate number of troops into the city with orders to kill them instead of capturing them."

Lord Charles comes from stiff attention and blurts out adamantly, "Then we must rescue them!" The King turns his head staring at the man who then adds, "Your Majesty." Looking expectantly at the two, King Richard nods and tells them rhetorically, "You are correct, but who would voluntarily go on such a suicidal mission as this?" The two Lords glance at one another and urgently reply, "I!" Grinning minutely, King Richard nods once planting his index finger on the name of a city on his map then says sternly, "Dismissed!" and with the back of his hand vigorously waves them out of his pavilion.

Shortly after the two Lords have departed, George catches up to them handing them a folded wax sealed parchment and tells them, "Here are your orders, go to the commissary and gather your supplies." Lord Charles takes the letter from him with a surprised confused look on his face but before he can ask George tells them, "We knew it would be the two of you who would ask about them so we had this already prepared." As George turns and strides off he turns his head back and calls out harshly to them with intense concern, "Bloody well took you long enough too!" Startled, they glance at one another for a moment, then Lord Charles dashes off to the commissary as Lord Mathew rushes back to the barracks gathering their gear brushing aside all questions asked of his purpose. When Lord Charles returns to the barracks with two horses, Lord Mathew hands him his weapons and packs and after they secure their gear to their horses they mount up and swiftly ride off to the curious stares and unanswered questions of the other Guardsmen.

* * *

For three weeks the Royal Sniper and his Spotter remain hidden in a second floor room of an abandoned crumbling stone building. Much crouches with his back in the far corner so he can see through the cracks in the jagged closed doorway as well as watch his master standing at the open window and says bored just as his stomach growls angrily, "We have to get out of this city." Robin, hearing Much's stomach rumble loudly, half grins sadly at him in agreement and says, "That and get more food and water." lifting the empty water skin then steps back watching a platoon of soldiers rush by in the street below giving the building no thought as the only obvious entrance is completely blocked by fallen stones and masonry while the rest of the building appears ready to collapse at any moment. Much, hot, bored, and hungry, casually tosses a small rock across the room at his master's feet and rising stepping forward says firmly, "I'm going to get something to eat." Robin leans away from the window and tells him decisively, "Then I'm coming with you. Take only your daggers and leave the rest." Much pats the daggers at his waist then slyly watches Robin as he turns his back to him heading towards the only door in the room and when his master is not looking places both of his cherished swords in his belt, then pulling a dagger strides over to stand ready behind his master. Sensing his servant behind him, Robin listens at the door prepared to kill anyone standing in his way and slowly cracks it open looking out into the narrow hallway. Seeing no one, they hurry to the other decrepit door and out onto the collapsing second floor roof, then from there they quietly climb down the pile of broken stones and into a very narrow passageway inching sideways towards the wide connecting alley.

Hidden in the shadows generously provided by the late afternoon sun, Robin with dagger in hand, glances both ways waiting for a platoon of soldiers to turn the far corner, then swiftly darts away closely followed by Much. Together they leapfrog their way from alley to alley watching over one another while avoiding the troops still searching for them. When they arrive at the wide market mall crowded by loudly talking colorfully dressed local inhabitants and dotted with soldiers, Robin darts into the closest stall knocking out the overly eager merchant and drags him behind the heavy curtains closing off the rear of the clothing shop. After Much drops the curtains behind them Robin steps up quietly shaking his head in sympathy, pulls one of the uniquely gold inlayed twin Saracen swords from Much's belt and places it in his own. They then dress themselves in the local colorful robes and wrap their face and heads with long brightly colored cloths concealing their English clothes and faces. Much, after checking over his master's clothes, nods, steals the merchant's money, and side-by-side they casually join the crushing anonymity of the crowd making their way to the food stalls. As they casually walk along the wide mall passing by open faced shops and gaudily painted carts with their shouting boisterous merchants and loudly haggling customers, Much with an ironic grin, taps his master on the arm with the back of his hand and clandestinely points off to a kabob stall only to receive a friendly backhand to his chest and snickering quietly they continue on to safer fair.

As they move along with the crowd, Much purchases a large water skin and fills it at the source of a busy well then hands it to his master who drinks his fill then hands it back to Much to drink. After refilling the water skin they make purchase of enough of the safer food to last for several more days then hidden within the milling crowd they eat their meal as Robin grins listening to his best mate's quiet unceasing chatter slowly making their way back to their safe house to wait out the troops searching for them. As they finish their meal and drink their water, Robin stops abruptly, grabs his servant by the neck of his robe, and harshly jerks him into the shadows of an alleyway silencing him, then holding him firmly points over his servant's shoulder. Much follows his master's finger and sees two men dressed as they are but surrounded by eight soldiers, one of which is holding the leads of two horses. Much shrugs and is about to ask why when he suddenly recognizes the two captured men. Much whispers, "Lord Charles and Lord Mathew, they must have gotten concerned when we hadn't returned yet and came looking for us." Robin sighs and says just as quietly, "Oh bloody hell. Now we have to rescue them." From in front of him, Robin hears a barely whispered exclamation, "Shit!"

Following from a distance hiding in the shadows as much as possible, Robin and Much silently pursue the troops as they march their captives away from the milling crowds then turn and follow them along a wide partially shaded empty alleyway approaching the main gate when an officer steps out from a narrow doorway stopping them. Keeping an eye on the soldiers, Robin stops, reaches inside his robe and pulls Much's sword from his own belt holding it up as Much puts down their food and water and removes his robes then hands Robin his daggers accepting the sword in exchange. Robin abruptly grabs a handful of his servant's tunic firmly under his chin, pulls him close, and looking him sternly in the eyes whispers firmly, "No mucking about, kill them quickly and quietly." Much plaintively replies quietly, "But master…" Robin shakes his head once, releases him, and staring at him points seriously off to their side towards the Saracen soldiers. Much, with slumped shoulders, sighs dejectedly and says, "As you command master." Robin places a friendly hand on his friend's upper arm, and whispers soothingly, "I'm timing you." Much straightens grinning back from the challenge, then turning stares at his marks with weapons held ready in front of him, shifts his shoulders and arms giving himself freedom of movement in his newly mended tunic then swiftly yet stealthily approaches the unsuspecting men. When in reach, Much raises both of his finely honed weapons away from his side, spins them once in professional anticipation the blades flashing brilliantly in the reflected sunlight blinding the unsuspecting soldiers, and faster than Robin had ever thought possible, watches in amazement as his personal Nizaris Assassin with rapidly wielded swords dispatches the stupefied soldiers to paradise before any can move or utter a sound.

Robin gapes at his servant for only an instant as the last soldier slumps to the sand minus his head, picks up his servant's robes, their food and water, and rushes to his side. Breathing hard, Much turns to his master as Lord Charles, Lord Mathew, and his Master stare in amazement at the silently bleeding corpses and asks hopefully, "Was that fast enough?" Wide eyed, Robin slowly nods speechlessly staring at the dead men as he absently hands Much his robes then says proudly, "Yes Much, that's good." Much, grinning broadly from his master's praise, wipes off his swords on the officer's clothes, hands one to Robin, and places the other in his belt before donning his robes and picking up their supplies. Once done he turns and stands next to Robin looking at the two Lords who are still staring dumbfounded at the nine dead men lying at their feet and hears Robin ask them curiously, "Why are you here?" Lord Mathew, still astonished as he looks up at them mumbles, "To rescue you." Robin glances at the dead men while chuckling inside and asks dispassionately motioning downwards unconcerned, "And why would you think we need rescuing?" Lord Charles swallows hard staring in obvious admiration at Much and says, "Because you've taken longer than usual to return so we got permission from the King to come and find you."

Robin nods in understanding and tells them somewhat embarrassed, "This time we ran into… well… difficulties." and sideways with his foot lightly kicks his servant in the shin causing Much to wince and lean slightly to his injured side silently mouthing the word, "Ow!" his hand automatically flinching towards his master but then remembers that they are not alone and refrains from smacking him upside his head. Lord Charles, seeing Much's hand flinch, enviously chuckles at the two friend's familiarity and asks, "Well we've found you so now what?" Robin replies, "As you can tell the city is still on guard with soldiers out looking for us so now is not the time to leave as all the gates are guarded day and night by far too many men, so we go back to our hiding place and wait them out." Robin waves for them to follow but Lord Charles asks, "What of our horses?" Without turning Robin makes a single handed motion to Much who puts down their supplies and removes the packs from the horses then smacks the horses smartly on their hind quarters sending them off to their own fate. Much, struggling with the bulk of all the packs, glances hopefully at his master and after Robin motions with his hand towards the two Lords, Much hands off some of the packs to Lord Charles who accepts his burden without a word then Lord Mathew, who hesitates, and after looking at the packs Robin and Charles are carrying grudgingly accepts his burden. Robin looks tolerantly at Lord Mathew, shakes his head, and motions for them to follow leading them to their upper room in the partially collapsed building with Much bringing up the rear.

* * *

Late that evening after the others have gone to sleep, Robin picks up the bucket and some of the papers from the corner of the room, waves in negation to his ever vigilant servant , and steps out of the room then outside onto the crumbling rooftop to be alone. Just as his master steps out the door Much watches Lord Charles follow, and being curious follows silently.

Robin places the bucket away from the door on another stable area of the roof so he can brace his back against the building's wall and begins to unlace his breeches when he hears an unfamiliar sound near him. Quickly pulling a dagger he glances around him as Lord Charles comes into view in the star lit darkness holding his hands up submissively. Robin sighs relaxing, replaces his dagger in his belt, and asks silently, "Yes My Lord?" Lord Charles steps up closer pausing for a moment then says, "I want to ask you about your servant." Robin sighs tolerantly having heard the inevitable rumors from being best mates with one's servant slowly replies cautiously, "Go on…" Charles hesitantly says, "Well, I noticed how close the two of you are and I was wondering…" Robin opens his mouth to tell him that they are not that way, but is silenced when Lord Charles blurts out, "Just how did you come by such a proficient and devoted servant?" Robin chuckles quietly and says, "Oh, I thought you were going to ask something else." Charles nods in contempt of the rumors and tells him plainly, "So I've heard, but you two don't act that way so I know that there must be something else." Robin nods and tells him, "Yes, for you see we've been best friends ever since we can remember, then after his parents died when we were ten, my father took him in as my man servant commanding us that from then on we were responsible for one another and we've never been apart since."

Charles nods asking hopefully, "Does he have a family, brothers? I ask because my father and I have been searching for a competent servant for me for a very long time now but all have fallen short." Then exasperated, "My current one wouldn't even come to the Holy Land with me, too scared I think." Shaking his head discouraged he adds, "He's not very bright either." Robin, looking at the scar on his left hand replies, "He has only one brother." Charles sees the scar but asks optimistically elated asks rapidly, "Truly!? Would you tell me where he is? Is he like Much? Maybe I can purchase his contract from his current master! I don't care how much it would cost!" Robin snickers and replies, "I don't think so." Charles asks confused, "Why?" Robin snickering as he traces the scar looks up at him and says, "Because it's me." Lord Charles, looking perplexed, opens his mouth to ask how when Much steps out of the darkness with his own left hand held up and after briefly clasping scared hands with his master stands proudly next to him as they show Lord Charles their matching scars. Lord Charles stares curiously at their hands then notices that the scars line up and says despondently, "Oh…" Robin tells him ardently, "We may not be of the same parents but are brothers bound by blood and oath, and as both of our families are gone, we are our only family."

Robin, feeling the need more pronouncedly says in finality, "And now if you would excuse me…" holding up the papers. Lord Charles nods as Much with a cheeky grin reaches for Robin's laces and asks audaciously, "Need help master?" Robin theatrically slaps his hands away and whispers exasperated, "No!" Snickering, Much leads Lord Charles to the other side of the doorway far enough away into the darkness of the rooftop so Robin can have his private time and begins telling him some of their stories including that of the scars on their hands and how their wounds had begun to heal together overnight. From the other side of the roof Robin listens to Much's stories quietly laughing with them and at one point speaking up just loud enough to be heard, "Oi! That's not what happened!" and hears Much's critical whispered reply, "It's my bloody story and I'll tell it as I bleeding well want!" Snickering, Robin whispers back chastising, "Then tell it correctly!" They all chuckle quietly as Robin finishes the paperwork placing the lid on the bucket. Robin picks up the bucket then proceeds down to the narrow alley followed closely by the other two men and darts into the darkness of another collapsing building a block away where they had found a deep hole inside weeks before.

Robin dumps the bucket into the hole then puts several handfuls of sand in the bucket, covers and shakes it, then dumps its contents into the hole as well. As they watch, Charles hears a slight movement behind him and instantly whips around grabbing the intruder in a vise like headlock choking the man into silence, then immediately recognizing him as an enemy soldier, Lord Charles swiftly gives a single violent jerk instantly snapping the man's neck then lowers him quietly to the sand. Robin and Much, with daggers drawn, stare at the swiftness and skill of Charles' moves as Robin tells him, "Very good, are there any others?" Much dashes past Lord Charles peering out of the hole in the wall, and upon not seeing anyone draws back and says, "No. Must have been a single soldier looking for a place to sleep." Then to Lord Charles impressed, "You must show me that one." Lord Charles tells him graciously, "I would be honored." After removing the soldier's few possessions Charles, with Much's help, drag the body over to the hole and dump it in hearing it strike the bottom. Robin then picks up the bucket, glances out of the opening in the wall, and leads them back to their two story building. After they reach the narrow walkway Robin says jokingly to Charles, "Now, do you want to hear my side of Much's story?" Snickering silently they climb to their second story roof where Robin and Much quietly tell him stories until they tire and quietly return to the room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After another week of being confined in one room with two other Nobles, Much stops his master in the narrow alley after reconnoitering the city's gates and asks him put out, "When can we leave? I'm tired of taking care of three masters. _I'm your servant not theirs_!" Robin nods in sympathetic affirmation placing a hand on his servant's shoulder and replies, "And you're doing a great job. We'll leave tonight, is that alright?" Much sighs with relief and says, "Good! If Lord Mathew tells me one more time to empty the bucket after he's done I'm going to dump it on him!" Robin snickers and says, "Well at least he doesn't have you wipe for him." Much chuckles lightly and asks, "Why can't he be more like Lord Charles? He helps out like you and doesn't just sit around having me do everything for him." Robin sighs sympathetically and replies, "Much, not all Nobles have their best friend as their servant. Lord Mathew's servant is indentured by his parents and is paid until he works off his debt and Lord Charles left his personal servant behind at his manor as he wouldn't come with him." Much stares at his master wide eyed and says satirically, "Wait! Paid? I can be paid?" Robin glares back in jovial exasperation until they both grin and chuckling shoulder one another. Clapping Much on his back in friendship Robin says with a grin, "Come on, let's tell them and get the hell out of here." Much replies happily, "After you master." and follows him up the fallen debris and onto the crumbling roof top.

After they enter the room Robin tells the other Lords, "The General has finally given up. There are now only four guards at each gate so we depart this evening." Lord Charles and Lord Mathew each nod in quiet acceptance and return to staring out of the windows. Much squints sniffing the rank air and after glancing at the partially covered bucket in the far corner swarming with flies, ignores Lord Mathew's hand motioning towards it siding up to his master at the far window. Robin sniffs purposefully and firmly says to his companion beside him, "Don't." Much sighs with regret, turns, and with slumped shoulders walks over to the bucket, shoos away the flies, taps the lid on it properly with his foot and picks it up. Charles steps away from the window and opens the door for Much then follows him outside to where they dump the bucket.

After Much dumps and cleans the bucket Much tells Lord Charles regretfully, "Looks like I will not get the chance to learn how you snapped that soldier's neck." Lord Charles, about to agree, sees a movement in the shadows behind Much and swiftly points to it. Just as Much turns a Saracen soldier leaps out at him and remembering what Lord Charles had done, Much wraps his arm around the man's neck choking any sound from him. Lord Charles quickly steps towards him and imitating his movements from before instructs Much as he follows along. On the third try Much feels the man's neck snap and his body go limp then lowers him to the floor. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through his veins, Much tells Lord Charles quietly, "It's harder than it looks." Lord Charles nods and tells him, "It gets easier each time." then together they search the body, removing the few coins and a dagger then push the remains into the hole concealing it.

As they reach the rooftop, Robin comes rushing out of the doorway almost running them down and abruptly stops upon seeing the two men standing in front of him, but before Much can ask what's wrong Robin snaps in barely concealed concern, "What kept you?" as he looks his servant over. Lord Charles replies offhandedly, "Much had a lesson in self-defense." Much then pantomimes snapping the soldier's neck and watches his master visibly relax. Robin says admonishingly pointing to him, "Well tell me next time." Then turns, opens the door, and stalks back into the building as the two men gaze after him in confusion. Looking at one another they echo quietly, "Tell him next time?" and both quietly laugh then Charles tells him, "He must have been concerned." Much nods smiling, opens the door, and follows Charles in to the hallway.

* * *

After the city torches have been lit, Robin steps away from the window and motions for all to gather around and tells them, "Gather your gear we are leaving." Much picks up his and Robin's gear as the other Lords lift theirs. Lord Mathew makes to hand his packs to Much but Robin waves him away as he takes part of Much's burden for himself telling Lord Mathew, "No, he needs to be free to fight just in case we are challenged." Lord Mathew huffs at being told to do servant's work but shoulders his pack as Lord Charles reaches out and takes the rest of Much's gear freeing him of any burden. Much, surprised, glances questioningly at his master who, with a half grin of approval, shrugs and then to Lord Charles Much says, "Thank you my Lord." Robin waves his arm motioning for them to follow, opens the door, and leads them out with Much protecting their backs.

Robin and Much leapfrog the sparsely torch lit alleys and streets with the two Lords between them towards the nearest gate and when they arrive, Robin motions with his head towards the four guards who are leaning against the stone wall half asleep. Much whispers, "Daggers?" Robin calculates the distance to them verses arrows or Much using his swords and agreeing telling him, "Daggers." With their backs against the wall Robin puts down his pack and draws his daggers as Much draws his. Robin motions the other two Lords up against the wall behind them then nods to his servant and together they step out into the open and expertly toss their blades unerringly into the chests of the inattentive guards. Much rushes forwards as Robin shoulders his packs and motions for the other men to quickly follow him as he sprints towards the open unguarded gate. As they rush forwards they watch Much swiftly slash the guard's throats silencing them forever, retrieve their daggers, and dart out the gate after them parting the ropes holding it open behind him, their hearts leaping with joy hearing the rumbling solid thud of the gate slamming shut behind them. Before him Much hears his name harshly whispered, and sees his master pointing over to the stables which houses the visiting merchant's horses and camels. Much sprints past them and into a large open side door. From inside, riding on the slight cooling breeze, they hear a muffled exclamation of fear then silence.

After they run into the darkness of the stables the two Lords watch Robin join Much in saddling horses. Lord Charles, hesitating for only an instant, drops his gear and recognizing one of the horses as his, he gets it ready as Lord Mathew stands alone watching. As Robin belts a saddle on a waiting steed he glances at Lord Mathew and whispers testily, "Well?" Lord Mathew shrugs and asks helplessly, "How?" Robin turns his head and harshly but quietly snaps, "MUCH!" Much glances first at his master then at the uncertain Lord, grabs a saddle and tosses it, unknowingly on the horse Lord Mathew had rode into the city on, and makes it ready as he urgently hisses to the troubled Lord, "Bring your gear!" Lord Mathew sputters with indignation for a moment from being given an order by a mere peasant until he sees the harsh glare from his General then runs over and straps his gear onto his waiting mount as Much finishes with the saddle. Much then darts over and takes part of Lord Charles' packs and tells him, "You're right. It gets easier." then rushes back and expertly straps the packs to his own steed then leaps up onto the saddle at the same time as his master followed shortly by the other two Lords. Robin urgently whispers, "Ready?" As the others nod he kicks his mount harshly with his heels causing it to rear up and leap forwards at full gallop followed equally by the others and one after another they race to freedom under a cold overcast nighttime sky.

* * *

From the center of a dull red sun just cresting the desert horizon, the wayward men ride blazing into the King's encampment drawing up short at the stables aside the commissary where they leap down grinning broadly. Lord Charles exclaims exuberantly, "WE'RE HOME!" as they all grin triumphantly thumping one another briskly on their backs without discrimination. Hearing Lord Charles, Lord O'Dell steps out of his quarters and asks curiously, "From where?" Instantly Robin and Much's faces turn solemn as the others continue to grin broadly, and as Lord Mathew opens his mouth to answer, Robin holds up a harsh hand and replies coolly, "My Lord, you know better than to ask." Lord O'Dell, upon seeing Lord Robin and Much, steps back holding up his hands defensively shaking his head and says soberly, "Apologies Robin I did not see you standing there." and nods acknowledging Much watching them visibly relax and says, "But I'm glad you are back, we were all worried as you are later than usual." Much steps up next to his master and asks, "Are we that predictable?" Lord O'Dell replies with a grin, "Plus or minus a couple days. This time you're over a month late." Much looks with surprise at his master who shakes his head in wonder and says sarcastically, "So, father, you're keeping tabs on us." Lord O'Dell solemnly steps up to him, coolly looks him in the eyes and says… "Yes." and takes a breath in through his nose wishing he hadn't. Robin's cold look breaks laughing and says, "Good. I'm glad you are, and Lord Mathew, Lord Charles, thank you for coming after us. But now we must report to the King." Lord Charles replies stepping up, "Then I am coming with you." General Robin holds up his hand commanding him, "No." Then points adding, "Return to the barracks and we will inform the King that you are safe and well, then we talk with you later." Lord Mathew and Lord Charles come to attention, salute, and reply, "Aye General." Then march off with their gear returning to the Guardsmen's barracks.

Lord O'Dell looking harshly at Robin tells him reprovingly, "You should know that they were the only ones concerned enough to try and find you. You should at least be grateful that they cared enough…" Robin holds up his hand stopping him and replies, "We are, but as you well know our missions are secret and cannot be discussed with others." Lord O'Dell nods and tells him defensively, "I was only saying that you should be grateful that they cared as none of the others even asked about you." Robin sighs and responds gratefully, "We are, and hopefully with your help we will be able to properly thank them." Robin tells Lord O'Dell, "Don't repeat what you have heard and we'll speak with you later." Stepping back Lord O'Dell asks, "Don't you think you should clean up before attending the King?" Lord Robin shrugs and says, "As you said, we are already late." Lord O'Dell nods and waves at their retreating backs then turns and enters his commissary commanding his soldiers and servants, "All of you, go and get all of our largest pots and get them to boiling." Then pointing to another group adds, "And all of you take that large bath and as fast as you can get it set up in General Robin's quarters… HURRY!" His gang of servants and soldiers sprint off to do as commanded as Lord O'Dell waves a symbolic hand in front of his face and thinks, _Whew_, _Poor King! _

* * *

Much tells Robin as they walk towards the King's pavilion in the cool of the morning, "I like Lord Charles he doesn't act like your typical arrogant Lord." Robin grins and slaps his friend on his back sending up a cloud of dust and as they reach the King's tent calls out, "Your Majesty we have returned!" Hearing George reply unusually more jovial than usual, "Enter My Lord!" the two look at one another, grin, and stride into the King's pavilion where they are greeted by a relieved King who claps the two on their shoulders and tells them, "We were worried about you!" George clasps hands with them both, then walks off to fill cups with their best wine and hands one to each. The two men take a drink opening their eyes wide in surprise at the quality of the wine as they are led to chairs sitting across from their King. King Richard sips from his, glares at Robin, and says reprovingly concerned, "You're late!" Much and Robin chuckle into their wine glasses then relate their story to the King as George nonchalantly moves about opening all of the pavilion flaps allowing the cool morning breeze to waft through the pavilion then takes his usual place upwind along the side listening as Much describes the distance, difficulty, and accuracy of Robin's multiple strikes, then Robin describing how their captives had run off screaming hysterically after seeing Much's tattooed back. Then after several more cups of wine, all well on their way to a morning drunk, Robin pays graphic attention to Much's skill and swiftness in the demise of the Saracen guards who had captured Lord Mathew and Lord Charles causing the King and George to stare at him in professional admiration.

After drinking more of wine and refilling their cups George exclaims, "Damn Much, the first wasn't even to the ground before the last lost his head?" Much lifts his cup in a half salute then to his mouth taking a drink so as not to answer as Robin answers for him, "Yes, the look on Lord Charles and Mathew's faces was excellent!" Much now drunk tells him, "Well you said to be quick about it!" Then leans forward saying slyly, "And I wanted to practice. What with Robin's swiftness and accuracy I rarely get the chance." They all laugh, drink, and the King asks, "What of Lord Charles and Lord Mathew?" Much responds embittered, "Lord Charles was helpful but Lord Mathew…" Robin breaks in, "Not so much." Much glances at his master and lifts his cup to his mouth taking the hint as Lord Robin continues, "Lord Charles seems to be more flexible in difficult conditions than Lord Mathew, but I think it's because he's younger like us." King Richard nods in agreement and asks, "Would he be worth training so I wouldn't have to risk the two of you so often?" Much breaks in and says, "Lord Charles knows how to take care of himself, he even showed me a few things. I think we should give him more training than the others, he could be useful." Robin looks at his servant and nods in agreement and asks, "But who would go with him?" When silence is the only answer the King looks at Robin and says sternly, "Robin, Much, you will find another to team up with him." Robin waves his hand slightly in negation and replies, "As you wish but I think he should be involved in the selection. A finely operating team takes much more than just skill. It's trust, loyalty, and… friendship." Robin and Much glance at one another as the King looks between the two and nods replying, "I know what you mean so I'll leave it up to you and Lord Charles." The King drains his glass, stands and motions to George who approaches offering two gold chits. Much grins, drains his mug, rises, and exchanges it for the offered coins smiling as his stomach grumbles causing everyone to laugh. Robin stands and drains his glass then hands it to George and together with his servant salute, bow, and depart hurrying to the commissary in anticipation of the promised food, real ale, and mead.

* * *

As the two friends are leaving the King's pavilion, the spy Lord O'Dell has watching them dashes back to his master and breathlessly tells him, "They're heading to the commissary My Lord!" Lord O'Dell calls into the General's pavilion earnestly, "Are you done yet?" From within comes the harried reply, "Almost!" along with the sound of pouring water. Lord O'Dell tells them urgently, "Well hurry it up then! I'll try to delay them a while longer." and darts off to his commissary accompanied by his spy who relays what he has heard.

* * *

Behind a stack of large crates Lord O'Dell straightens his tunic and takes a deep breath having barely arrived before the two men. Stepping out he casually walks up to Lord Robin and trying not to be too obvious, stands upwind grinning as he accepts the two gold chits as Robin tells him, "Send one of these meals to Lord Charles and Lord Mathew and tell them that this is for coming to our rescue." Lord O'Dell motions to his staff to gather the packages asking, "In front of the other men?" Robin thinks for a moment and responds, "As it is a reward for as you have said they were the only ones who asked about us so it's only fair that gratitude is shown to them in front of the others." Lord O'Dell grins crookedly and nods then asks absently stalling for time, "And what of Lord Charles?" Robin looks at him inquisitively while swaying slightly and replies, "We will ask if he wants to be trained as a sniper and hopefully find a spotter for him." Lord O'Dell grins replying, "Good, then the King won't have to send the two of you out so often." Lord Robin squints staring at the commissary officer and asks suspiciously, "How did you know?" Just then the soldiers return with their packages and hand them to Much as Lord O'Dell tells them covertly, "My Lord Robin, we all have our secrets." Robin and Much laugh with Lord O'Dell and slowly depart staggering slightly as they make their way back to their tent in anticipation of a hearty meal.

Arriving without falling down once, Robin holds open the tent flap allowing his servant to enter with their packages then without looking enters and runs into his back as Much stands just inside their tent. Robin stumbles to the side agitated at his friend's abrupt stop, but before he can ask why, his eyes lock on the extra-large steaming hot bath waiting for them. Dumfounded Robin mutters, "O'Dell…" Much while staring at the steam coming from the bath carefully places his parcels on the table, sniffs realizing that what he has been smelling is them, and helps his master to undress tossing his well soiled clothing into the far corner of their pavilion.

Much then pours a mug of ale and one of mead as his master climbs into the steaming tub of water closing his eyes sighing in extreme pleasure as he relaxes against the tub wall. Robin dips his head under the hot soapy water and rubs his hair vigorously then lifts his head wiping his hair backwards out of his eyes, and after a moment squints in disgust wrinkling his nose. Looking around sniffing the air he locates the source and stares at Much and while laughing motioning for his best mate to join him. Much stares at him not knowing what to do and replies hesitantly, "Uh, no master, I'll wait." Well inebriated Robin laughs and replies, "No Much, I _insist_." waving his hand theatrically in front of his face. Much looks down embarrassed and replies, "If you insist master." Robin replies still chuckling, "I do. And besides, no one is watching and it's not like we've never seen each other before." Much, also drunk from the excellent unadulterated wine, chuckles remembering all the times they spent together swimming as youths, taking turns in the bath at Locksley manor, and now with the nonexistent privacy here in the Holy Land, drags up a small table placing two mugs and flasks on it, then strips tossing his aromatic clothes on top of Robin's and climbs into the steaming tub with his master.

Reaching over Much picks up the two mugs from the table handing the mug of ale to his master and taking the one of mead for himself, the two blood brothers tap mugs and exclaim heartily, "O'Dell!" and drink then sigh gratefully closing their eyes as they lean back across from one another in the barely tolerable hot water feeling their muscles slowly relax. After a soothing moment, Robin takes a sip of ale, grins cheekily, and says, "Yep, still looks the same." Without missing a beat Much responds snickering, "Aye, sure does." Robin grinning cheekily, abruptly grabs Much's ankle and drags him under submerging his head. Surprised, Much bravely saves his mug of mead unwilling to commit alcohol abuse by stopping himself with his other hand and quickly rises sputtering running his free hand through his long sopping wet, nearly clean hair. Much picks up his cloth cap out of the water, balls it up, and flings it at his master where it lands in the water just before his chin splashing him fully in the face. Then with their free hands, splash one another once blithely and drink again leaning back against the tub relaxing in the extremely rare luxury of a hot bath. Much sighs blissfully resting his arms on the sides of the tub and says, "We need to return late more often." sending both into ironic drunken laughter.

* * *

About midafternoon accompanied by one of his servants, Lord O'Dell calls from outside General Robin's pavilion, "My Lord, may I enter?" Upon hearing no response he listens intently, then poking his head into the General's tent, looks around until his eyes light on the two men, one at either end of the tub fast asleep. Grinning broadly that his gift was well received, he steps in and gently removes the mugs held over the side of the tub lightly in each one's hand and places them quietly on the small table. Lord O'Dell sniffs, turns, and sees the discarded clothes against the far side of the tent. Pointing, he quietly instructs his servant, "Have those washed." The servant picks up the pile of clothes inadvertently getting a whiff, turns his head in disgust, and holding the clothes at arm's length hurries from the pavilion. Lord O'Dell chuckles quietly at his servant then checking to make sure that the two men are in no danger, leaves them to their well-earned slumber.

* * *

In the Guardsmen's barracks Lord Mathew tells Lord Charles resentfully, "We go to their aid and when we return _General Robin_ shoves us aside like he didn't need our help!" then kicks his cot and says bitterly, "And did you not notice how his servant paid most of his attention to Lord Robin and not to us?" Lord Charles shrugs and thinks, _He means himself and here I thought he respected Robin and Much. I didn't know he was so arrogant._ But instead responds as he unpacks, "Lord Robin said that he would talk with us later. You do understand that what they do is secret, did you not notice how the King treated us when we asked about them?" Grumbling, Lord Mathew continues unpacking forcefully throwing his belongings on his cot then sits fuming as he mindlessly goes about cleaning his weapons and armor. Lord Charles shakes his head in wonder about his friend when he is suddenly distracted by a commotion. Looking curiously at the entrance he watches as a procession of men enter with a table and chairs and several packages, then smells the strong aroma of smoked pork and roasted vegetables causing his mouth to water. He glances over at Lord Mathew who is also staring at the servants who are arranging the table partially surrounded by the other Lords who are barracked with them.

When the servants are ready they part the soldiers forming a pathway between the table and the two Lords. The King then strides into the pavilion causing all to stand and bow in respect and strides towards them, motions for them to rise, and tells them regally, "I and Lord Robin offer you this meal for your bravery in rescuing General Robin and his servant Much from the hands of the Saracens. Enjoy your reward." The King grips hands with the two surprised Lords, glances around at the Lords, and departs. After the King has departed a servant escorts them to the table piled high with fresh food and drink to the astonished envious stares of the surrounding men. The two Lords gaze at all the food and drink, sit, and delve into their fine repast theatrically eating the choicest bits first fully aware of the envious stares surrounding them, then after they have satisfied themselves look slyly around, finish off their mugs, and after having them refilled, stand and wave to the still vast quantities of food left which is partitioned out by the servants to the rest of the men as more ale and wine is brought in. As the other men cheer Lord Robin, Charles, Mathew, and Much, Lord Mathew after draining his mug of unaltered ale tells Lord Charles, "I guess they cannot be too bad after all!" Then calls out loudly, "Hail Lord Robin and Much!" returning to the crowd to refill his mug. Drinking deeply from the mug he returns, grips Lord Charles around the shoulders, and draws him into the crowd with the other Lords in celebrating their King, their General and 'their' Much.

* * *

Feeling an uncomfortable pressure against the more sensitive parts of his anatomy, Much slowly awakens recovering from his drunken slumber with clearing eyes and mind looks across the tub at his master whose nose is just millimeters above the cooling water. Much carefully reaches down gripping the ankle of the offending foot pushing it slowly and gently away lifting his master's nose safely up from the soapy water while calling to him quietly, "Master… Master Robin…" Feeling a firm hand around his ankle, Robin jerks awake sputtering in the water coughing while looking around startled. Seeing Much sitting across from him, Robin calms and clears his eyes of grit then lifts himself back upwards as Much releases his hold and says, "Thank you." Much nods once and replies, "You're welcome." Robin runs his hand through his damp hair fully awake as both look around in the dim evening light realizing that they had slept the day away. Much says rhetorically looking at his water logged hands, "I think we're clean now." Robin chuckles as they both rise with Much following his master out of the cool soapy water.

Dripping wet Much looks around until his eyes find the towels he is looking for, steps over, and removes both long thick cloths from the armor stand handing one to his master then uses the other. Folding the towel over his shoulder Much walks to the back of the pavilion returning with two pairs of braise handing one to his master and asks snickering, "Need help?" Both laugh remembering when at ten years old Much had first become Robin's man servant and they had taken Thornton's instructions literally about how one of Much's duties was to dress Robin. As they pull up their undergarments Much glances at his best mate and snickers muttering from the corner of his mouth razzing him, "Cold?" Robin friendlily back hands him across his chest and says, "As cold as you are." laughing they sit and finish off the remains of their meal as night fully descends.

After finishing off the remaining mead and ale one after another they stand behind the tapestry in the rear of their pavilion relieving themselves of the filtered drink. Robin then climbs into his padded cot as Much lies down in his own across from his master waiting as usual for Robin's breathing to even out before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

In the morning Robin and Much finish their morning rituals, dress, and then casually walk to the commissary. Lord O'Dell grins brazenly and asks, "How did you like the bath?" Robin lifts his right hand grinning broadly which Lord O'Dell clasps with his own as Robin asks, "Just how bad were we?" Lord O'Dell laughs heartily, drops Robin's hand, and then waving his hands extravagantly around him waxes poetically, "The horses were as a fresh breath of roses upon the morning breeze." Robin, Much, and O'Dell laugh uproariously as Much momentarily grips Lord O'Dell's hand as well. Robin asks, "Did Lord Charles and Mathew enjoy their meal?" O'Dell responds graciously, "The King added to your gift and spoke to them of their reward for rescuing the two of you in front of the others and after they finished they shared the remainder with your men." Robin nods in satisfaction and says, "That's good. Come on Much, let's go and see just how much Lord Charles has learned."

* * *

Lord Charles picks up his sword and exits the barracks leaving the older Lord Mathew to his peaceful inebriated slumber. As he rounds the corner of the practice field he finds the other new recruits lining the area as usual but is suddenly panic-stricken when Much abruptly jumps out of the crowd and comes running towards him shouting and swinging his swords menacingly as though he was an enemy Saracen. Shocked and terrified remembering what had happened to his Saracen captives, he barely has time to raise his own sword blocking his opponent's vicious attack. Lord Charles parries and defends frantically using all of his skill until he gains a foot hold beginning to fight back meeting the shouting intimidating man with his twin gleaming Saracen swords with his own English Broad Sword answering him strike for strike. The two men dance in ardent melee using the entire court locked in escalating combat, their swords ringing and flashing in the early morning sun much to the cheering professional enjoyment of the surrounding soldiers and their General. After Much feels like he has satisfactorily tested the man he dances away twirling his swords up and away from his body as Lord Charles holds his defensively in front of him breathing heavily staring at his General's servant dumbfounded. Much lowers his swords and says simply, "Very good." Charles watches as Much looks over at the General, gives a slight nod, then absently waves him away without any explanation motioning for the next man to take his place.

Lowering his sword as he steps off to the side sweating and breathing heavily from the strain of never having Much attack as viciously before, he watches as Much slowly and methodically trains a nervous new recruit now completely ignoring him and jumps when Robin asks, "Charles, are you ready for something new?" Charles nods perplexed at the sudden attention, sheathes his sword, and follows his General in silence away from the other men eventually arriving at the archery field. While staring at Charles, Robin picks up one of the recurve bows, nocks and arrow, and without a second thought glances away instantaneously drawing and firing landing the arrow dead center of the most distant target. Returning his attention to Charles asks casually, "How are you with a bow?" Astonished that his General's legendary swiftness and accuracy are true but still puzzled by the special attention he and his servant are giving him, picks up a bow and arrow, cautiously aims, and plants his arrow right next to Robin's touching it and grins. Robin unimpressed says, "Good, but not good enough. When you can aim and strike without thinking then you will be ready." Staring addled at his well-placed arrow and stunned by his General's casual statement of inadequacy, Charles asks profoundly confused, "Ready for what?" Robin replies offhandedly, "To join Much and I as one of His Majesty's Royal Snipers." Charles stares wide eyed at his General and stutters, "MM… Me? A… A Royal Sniper?" Robin nods and tells him plainly, "Much and I think you showed real promise back in the city when we were trapped. You showed the ability to adapt to the challenges thrown up against you without complaint and able to immediately act when set upon by the enemy. You also joined in and didn't rely on anyone else to take care of you." Lord Charles stares astonished as Robin asks, "Do you know of someone with whom you would willingly defend with your life and trust your own life to?" Lord Charles opens his mouth to say, "Lord Mathew." but instead smiles and asks jokingly, "Much?" Robin laughs heartily, slaps him on his back and says, "No, he's mine, choose another." Lord Charles shakes his head regretfully and says, "Then no one, Robin, not right now." Robin places a hand on the man's shoulder and tells him, "Then you will need to find a companion you can unreservedly trust." Robin places his bow back on the table followed by Charles and together they walk back to where Much is training the new men.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- FIN


End file.
